Bloody Blue
by Asakihe
Summary: [AU if you squint] He never noticed it before, but apparently, he carried 'that bastard' 's blood, too. [Characters are OOC, no plot]


No shounen-ai, in case you squint too hard.

**Bloody Blue**

It was so ironic, too ironic that it just wasn't funny anymore – not simply ridiculous at how he had to feed on father's attention, how he never got it, why he was so fragile – He had went through so much for _daddy_, dear, dear _daddy – _but he was going to chose his work over him anyways. He wanted to scream, but he couldn't.

Blackness was starting to form around the edges of his vision, and his tears did no help either. It blurred his sight – and when the last of the darkness has crept in, when his eyes failed to stay open, he thought that he saw father standing at the doorway. But when he opened his eyes again, all of the discomfort gone, feeling so new, so good, so _strong –_ he turned towards the direction of the door and found nothingness. Daddy didn't come after all?

It was so stupid, so obvious – _nothing _was here, so why would father be here? _He _wasn't there, himself – he was in an empty space, pure white and whiter until a large door appeared. The door opened, purple eyes gleaming from inside it, staring at him, staring at his soul –

* * *

He heard a crash.

It was loud, distant, shattering – the sound of glass, he assumed – followed by a dull thud. Hohenhiem shook his head. His son must have broken something again...

He followed the sound of shattered glass rolling on the floor, rounding corners until he reached a dark room. Chemicals in containers glimmered in the faint light from the little window the room had – beside the window was a table, a table with shattered glass.

Shattered glass. Glass on the table by the window. Wasn't that where he had put his mercury?

He looked down the table, and saw a body. Blond hair, fragile build, lying on the ground, golden eyes – "Sthhh – " He made some sort of sound, a light gasp – and he stood frozen at the doorway of his lab, looking, staring at the body on the ground with wide eyes.

Golden eyes seemed to look up at him, weak, dying, _smiling – _lips parted slightly and curved, the face seemed to say, _'I got his attention...' _before everything slipped away, eyes slid close, lips still parted into a weak accomplished smile that lingered for a moment –

"SON!"

* * *

No, daddy didn't know he was alive, until he was dead.

He looked at his surroundings. He was in the middle of an array – said array being in a familiar room. _Daddy. _"You come together...and you only go crashing down, hm?" He snapped his head to the source of the voice, to see a woman with her hands held out, and shiny red stones on that hand. "Mother..." He gasped.

* * *

"You've been a science project too, brother. How much were you worth?"

Edward avoided snapping, uncertain whether the question was to deliberately provoke him or a genuine matter of curiosity. Given the person he was dealing with, it was difficult to tell. "Obviously more than you, I'd know." He wasn't going to admit that he was a failure. Never.

"We all are," Envy stated, laughing, his mental instability proven again, "failures. I was one, too. But a _valuable _failure." He continued, reading his mind. This man, Edward thought, _knew_ – was not going to make sense if it was the last thing he'd do. Human transmution was science – it'd be possile to get his arm and leg back, along with Alphonse's body. It wasn't fantasy. Fantasy wasa only want told in lies. "Stop this," Edward started, looking away. "Stop talking like this. Stop _talking. _We hate each other, and I have come to fight. Stop talking to me. Where is your weapon?" Envy raised an eyebrow, amused or annoyed. "I know you have joined the military for quite some time, brother, but don't make the mistake of giving orders to me." Edward twitched in reply. He didn't even know this man, and here he was, spilling out his past, and calling him brother. "It was free advice." He didn't know how much longer he could take this, how much longer he could stand being so formal, so formal to this supposed bastard, so formal to this bastard he was sent to kill –

"Brother, why would you kill me?" Edward twitched. What kind of question was that? Deciding that being formal wasn't doing any good, despite what the colonel said, "Why the hell are you asking me that? Because I was sent to, duh." Envy raised an eyebrow again, this time clearly amused. A dangerous kind of amusement. "Why did you suddenly change your tone, brother?" Edward opened his mouth to speak, but Envy waved his hand. Used to orders like this, he immediately shut up. Envy's eyebrow raised higher. "But that's good. You were boring me, _shrimp._"

And Edward snapped. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE COULD BE PASSED OFF AS A GRAIN OF RICE!"

And Envy clapped.

"You're such a kid, shorty." The latter cooed. Edward breathed, gasping, not getting enough breath to yell some more. "And you," He shot back, rasping between breaths, "_you _are are kid, in a teenager's body." Something that seemed like pain and recognition seemed to flicker across Envy's eyes for a moment. "I'm over 300." He offered. "Then you're ancient." Edward stated, "an ancient _baby._" Envy's voice seemed to have cried then, a strange smile on his lips, despite the obvious pain, until the smile stretched to wide for a normal grin. Edward backed away subconsciously. Envy's grin had the word 'psycho' written all over it.

Envy jumped down from the street lamp, and Edward wondered why he hadn't just shot him from there. "Let's stop the talking, shrimp," He said, "I don't care about you. I don't want to fight you. There is nothing I could even envy about you." _Lies. _"You bastard...!" Envy nodded cheerfully, completely unaffected by Edward's insult. "Yup, that's me. Though I'd rather you call me Envy." And now, Edward truly believed what a bastard Envy was. How could someone be so insulting without even trying? "The feeling is mutual."

Edward got into some sort of battle trance, running, _leaping _towards Envy with fury, and plunge his automail blade right into Envy's heart – only that he dodged it. Edward continued slashing, never once being able to reach Envy. _My aim is perfect. _He told himself. And it was – _my intellect can calculate his moved just fine. I'm smart enough. _It was pride, trying to put some confidence into himself, but it never helped with getting even one cut of the other. '_But he's smarter.' _A part of Edward's mind admitted sourly, but Edward trashed it immediately and concentrated harder on slashing at Envy. He watched as Envy jumped, impossibly high, and landed back...on Edward's head. Edward yelped and hit the ground, his head – his _brain _throbbing, as he rolled over and unconsciously put an arm over his eyes, as if to block out the spots forming around it. Envy laughed, threw his head back, then stared down at Edward with some kind of disgust. "You carry that _bastard's _blood." He seethed, growling, and kicking Edward's head sharply.

"If you call me brother, then you do too!" Finally snapping out of his dizziness, Edward plunge his automail blade into Envy's leg. The latter inhaled a sharp gasp and cried out in pain. "You – !" And Edward stabbed him again, getting up, this time in his chest. Envy fell back, his body still and breathless on the ground.

Edward thinks he's won.

And the life starts to come back to him, but Edward doesn't know. He only sees gold in the amethyst eyes, the breath of death around the slightly parted lips, gasping for air, _smiling_ –

_'I got his attention again.'_

Edward fell on his knees, a wave of pain, of _guilt _washing over him – he wondered when broke the other, what made him so unstable, what killed him before he did – _'doesn't know I'm alive until I'm dead.' _And Edward shivers, tears falling.

The first time he'd seen Envy, he had an unsettling feeling, some sort of weird hate; yes, and as the man had called his brother, he had been confused, and the confusion made him angry. "...He's dead..." It was so easy, killing this bastard who was supposed to be strong, who was supposed to be perfection itself – "Equivalent exchange." For perfection, he didn't exist for long. _Perfection doesn't exist. _Envy lived in a lie.

Then he heard a laugh, full of faked innocence and taunt at the same time, and he felt a hard jab at his side. "Haa..hhh...hnn..." Then he, himself, fell, and blood pooled around him. He looked to see himself, with his automail blade. "Just kidding, shorty." Another kick was sent to Edward's head, and this time, he couldn't feel anything, only that he was slowly slipping into someplace white, while black dots began to cloud his vision. "I _am _the lie. And lies don't die." For the last moments, he thought he saw Alphonse, in his human body, _smiling_ – at his death? Then, a flash and he was gone, replaced with a man with blond hair and golden eyes – "Father..." Until his eyelids failed to stay open.

"_FullMetal!"_

_

* * *

_

Envy looked at the brick wall beside the 'Devils Nest'.

The brick wall reminded him of Edward. So plain, so boring – so easy to hurt, yet if you punched it, you knuckles would turn white, and you'd hurt yourself in return. You wouldn't know if you hurt the wall, because you are too absorbed in your own pain to notice; to care. The pain makes you mad, and you want revenge, only to find out that you can't because you're just going to hurt yourself again.

"Your family – they're pathetic, Envy. Especially you. Envy; jealousy – why are you jealous? It's because you never get what you want. Just like me, you want _everything_ – but you don't get _anything_. That's why you have to keep going after things. You, who was made by daddy and born by mommy – and me, who was made by _your _mother – me, who she made stronger."

He snapped his head around to hear a smooth, deadly voice. _Disgusting. _"Greed." He breathed, hesitated for a brief moment before letting Greed's words sink in.

Impossible. He had the impossible grace, the over-flowing power, the plain _perfection_ – and yet, he was a sin, a sin that had to yearn for things, for _more _perfection, for particularly _everything – _

And he was going to be temporary?

"You're a fool to believe me, brother." Envy growled, seethed, and ended his reply. He was frozen; frozen out of his usual smart-ass replies to tick people off, to taunt them and _win_. "Of course, that's quite hard, since you know that it's true." Envy looked hard into Greed's eyes, reading him – only that he was hoping the other would fall for it, while he was looking through Greed for a source of escape. "You're a fool to not fear me," Greed started, smooth voice dripping with poison, "A fool to not believe how I can just cut you up into little pieces right here, right now, and kill you again a million other ways until the red stones runs out." He laughs, and talks all he wants, but he is smart; he keeps his gaze on Envy, prepared to move when Envy will somehow leash out an attack with his impossibility.

That pretty much meant that he was afraid, and Envy smirked.

"I won't fear you, asshole." He started, looking at the tattoo on the back of Greed's hand. "I won't fear someone who is a shall, a container, a _fake, _to be the real nightmare." Greed's smugness dropped, and he glared at Envy and growled. "What was that? You think I'm a fake of you? " The sentence made no sense, but Greed continued anyways. "You're a fake, too. You're not supposed to exist." _Neither are **you**. _"If I was fake, I'd be a _replacement _of you. You don't have to exist, you know. You're just a little boy. A fake little boy." He taunted. Envy stared, deep, calculating, and replied casually, "A fake little boy who blew up your head along with half the town in less than a day." Greed only laughs, bitter, poisonous, and this time, throws his head back like Envy couldn't kill him if he tried.

The red stones made you invincible, Greed knows. Invincible, powerful, and _crazy_. Greed wonders what excuse for even an _idiot_ gave the stones to Envy. "They were a fool to not let you whither and die." Greed states. "_That person _was a fool to have created you." Envy shot back. In a flash, he turns into a female military officer, one who was holding a gun. The girl walks up to Greed, one hand on his chest, and the other with the gun also there. "You're arrested, homunculus." She whispered, free hand turning into bone – _Greed's _bone, before he died – and drained away some of his power. Greed did not jump back, as much as it hurt, as much as it stung, because he was going to live anyways. Instead, he chuckled, eyes locked on the shorter form before him. "You say your own name like it's something poisonous." He states. The officer's eyes narrows, and she pulls the trigger. Greed continues standing, eyes hollow, and before he recovers completely, the officer shot him again. Time after time, until after a minute that greed couldn't recover anymore, she shot him for the last three times, and seals him. "I just poisoned you."

He walks away, into the Devil's nest, and goes into the washroom. He begins to change back into his androgynous form, and pounders if he should leave the blood on his hands. He decides that he doesn't pounder, and changes back completely, the blood still on his hands.

He looks into the mirror, reflecting on pale, flawless skin, and he growls, knowing the perfection was fake. Fake, but his. He doesn't bother washing off the blood of Greed, and he licks his lips, tasting that sick joy of death. Greed has now decided against existence, and he should be happy, even if Greed was part of his family. "Smile, you son of a bitch." He tells himself, and he does.

* * *

"FullMetal."

It was a light whisper, almost unheard, but it rang loud and clear in Edward's head, making it throb and hurt from the comfortableness he had in darkness. He tried to open his eyes, finding it impossible, and closed it again. He proceeded to blink, finally opening his eyes fully, and found his voice. "...Colonel..." Realization dropped in as he sat up quickly, only to fall back down when he blacked out for a moment after being asleep so long. "I'm...I'm not dead!" This time, he sat up successfully, and started jumping up and down on the bed, ignoring his hurting side as the wound opened a bit under white bandages. Roy stared at him like he was an idiot, which technically wasn't very far from what he is doing at the moment. "FullMetal, you can't exactly die from a jab to the side. It didn't pierce any internal organs either. Nor did it actually go through your body. It just gave you a big wound." Edward stopped partying and let Roy's words sink in. He sat down on his bed thoughtfully, before he collapsed and sighed angrily. "And I was happy. Thanks a lot." Then he crossed his arms and scowled at Roy for an hour.

* * *

He knew that she liked him; liked _everyone_, and when she was thinking clearly, she wouldn't dare harm him, not just because of orders.

Problem was, she wasn't thinking clearly.

"Tell me, Envy, how do you feel right now?" _Scared to hell, because you're friggin' **on top **of me! Not to mention that your nails are beginning to dig into my neck! _"I'm not scared, if that's what you want." He managed to snap back. More impossibility. This was _his _game. His game to make people feel weak, vulnerable, as if their power had been drained away, held captive by Envy. Then they'd have to obey to everything Envy'd tell them to do, in order to regain that power, in order to escape – only to find that he wasn't going to let them go in the end. It was lose either way, and now Envy found how sad that was.

Lust's eyes narrowed, but her overall expression didn't change. All the while, her fingers pierced the flesh on Envy's neck and twisted. "Tell me, Envy, how do you feel right now?" She repeated again, with forced patience, as she dug her nails in deeper. "Does it hurt? Are you scared?" Envy glared up at her, his arms twitching to break her nails in the most graphically violent way possible – that is, if they weren't shut out of the blood that ran through their veins, that gave them power with the red stones. "I said," He managed to choke out, "No."

Then she killed him three times over, reminding him that 'no' didn't exist in this game. It was a trap door, that once you replied to her questions, you'd being to fall into it, slowly, taunting, so that you'd feel that you can climb back out before you fell completely, only to find that the door had closed. You answer, and she can continue on with her game. But if you don't answer, she'd push you in anyways. _That's why it's called a trapdoor, _Envy reminded himself, _you're not supposed to fall into it._

And yet he did, all too soon, and he didn't even think about hanging off the edge for hope. "You killed Greed, Envy. Congratulations." Rare sarcasm seemed to drip off her voice. Envy watch her with an expression of horror. _How the hell did she know? _"Your next mission is to kill me." She drawled, seeming completely unaffected by what she just said, "You know, get a new Lust." Her eyes snapped up to Envy's, watching, waiting, calculating – "Would you kill me, Envy?" Envy reminded himself that no was not an option. Not in this game. _Gladly. Like hell I wouldn't kill you. _"No." He stated firmly instead, climbing out of the trap hole, opening the door; and Lust got off him, thinking that he was boring, and left the room. The game had ended.

"You follow the idiot, you _are _the idiot." He told himself. Lust was a fool for following _that person's_ orders. _That person _was a fool for creating Greed. Greed, who apparently was made better than himself, and Greed, who betrayed her in the end. And in the end, he died. Greed was a fool for betraying his creator, but he would have been more foolish to follow her and slave to her. And he, himself, was slaving for her instead. Apparently, Greed really _was _made smarter than him, but he lost anyways.

It was a lose-lose situation, but he couldn't help but grin. Grin at the irony of it all – grin at the memory of Greed's death. He was _sick_, disgusting, but he couldn't care less. "Frown, you son of a bitch." He told himself, and found that he couldn't.

* * *

Alphonse Elric looked at his brother worriedly.

"Brother..." He whispered, curious but concerned. "..." Edward answered. Alphosne obviously didn't get it, and Edward, himself, didn't get it either. Too lost in his own thoughts to hear his beloved brother.

He was so mean.

_I'm going to **kill **him. I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!_ "Brother?" He heard him, heard a voice, knew it was calling him, but apparently, his brain did not register for him to answer. _That son of a – ! _"Brother! Say something!" Alphonse tried. _Then I'm going to bring him to the colonel and have him burn him so that I can have a life supply of never-dying human steak! _And just then, he shuddered, realizing how completely wrong and sick that was, and that he really didn't want that to happen. "Brother!" Cried Alphonse desperately, trying to get at least one word out of his brother who seriously looked sick at the moment. "Please! Say something!" But Edward just sat there, saying nothing at all. "..." _Would it hurt more if I kicked him in the face or...oh, eww...hm, but I can use my metal foot... _"BROTHER!" And Alphonse's usually thick patience was cut thin and snapped.

"...Hn."

Then the car stopped, and finally, Edward's eyes seemed to take in his surroundings, and he jumped up and hopped out of the car. "Hey, you didn't pay me yet!" Edward didn't bother looking back, and when Alphonse started getting out of the taxi, Edward yelled, "I don't have any money, old man! And Al, just stay there! It's for your own good!" And out of the distance of Alphonse's sight he ran, leaving behind a very confused brother and a very angry driver. The driver looked at Alphonse. The boy, immediately intimidated by the gaze, shrank back as far as his armor would go and said, "Brother said that he would pay, so I didn't bring any money..." Completely aware of the driver's overly strong urge to kick him out, he hesitantly added, "But please don't kick me out! Brother told me to wait here, and...and we'll pay you back double if you wait!" The driver seemed to consider, his overly-gelled hair pointy and dangerous looking in the faint light of the sunset. Agreeing, he decided to make conversation because he was going to die of boredom if he didn't.

He hated his job.

"Hope you didn't eat too much hairgel. I don't suppose sitting behind me was much fun." he started, eyes shifting with uncomfort. Alphonse seemed to laugh, amused at his attempt at being civil, or maybe, in hight hopes, he thought that he was funny. "Why that much hairgel anyways?" The driver shrugged, turning his head and swiping Alphonse in the face with his hair. "I wanted to defy gravity."

"Why?"

"Personal reasons."

"What reasons?"

"It's _personal._"

* * *

He felt like he was kicked really, really, hard in the butt, and with a grunt he landed on his face. He'd be god if his nose wasn't crushed. He looked up to see Envy smirking down at him, a look of something like joy on his face. "Hey, shorty.

And the battle started.

* * *

"Brother, you're doing great!" Envy laughed, eyes closed, but dodging every one of Edward's slashes. "Don't..." Edward breathed, gasping for air, yet still slashing all the same, "Don't call me that..." He continued, unconsciously hesitating when his automail blade almost reached Envy's flesh. _I hate him, I'm ordered to kill him, I want to kill him, so kill him already! _"You can't call me that when I'm trying to _kill _you!" He finished, and raised his foot to kick, while his arms subconsciously supported him by it side. His metal leg – metal so that it'd hurt more – swung at Envy with almost perfect accuracy, though Envy dodged it nevertheless. Edward growled, one leg still in the air, and lost his balance. Envy opens his eyes and laughs, laughs at his pain like he always does. Edward was already immune to the insult, but he growls in return anyways.

"Kill me, _brother_." Envy says again, purposely adding the 'brother' to throw his opponent off. He smirked as Edward's blade swung furiously, strong and hard and controlled. Controlled to avoid hitting him. Because Edward was afraid of killing. "Shut up!" Edward yells, slashing, wasting his energy on something that he obviously didn't completely want to do. "I know where we are," He started, leaping away from another strike from Edward that he knew wouldn't hit him anyways. He wondered why he did it. He wasn't paranoid, no – "You're going to seal me, aren't you brother?" His own voice broke him out of his thoughts, laughing again, taunting the other.

That was impossible. Nothing would; nothing _could_ do that to one self, can it? Envy mused, half lost in his thoughts, and half listening – no, that other half wasn't him. It was the bastard, the one who was mad, crazy, _broken_ – and this other part of him thought in logic, knowing that right answers, the right thing to do, but the other side – the anger – erases the correct solutions and acts on talent. A non-existent talent, he noted to himself, one of which he depended on so badly.

Is that why he lost to _him?_

"I'd _gladly _seal you." And he didn't notice, wasn't thinking, only trying to fight himself – then he gasped as he fell, and the seal was activated, glowing brightly, harmlessly, and the light made Envy feel that everything was fine.

Only that it wasn't.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!"

He didn't hope for forgiveness. He had done too many sins – he was the sin himself; he'd feel _guilty _if he was ever forgiven.

It seemed to happen so slowly, and yet, with his speed and agility, he couldn't seem to get the time to smartly craw out of the circle and save himself. He threw up all of the red tones, face twisted into an expression so ugly, it scared Edward. His eyes were wide, so unintentionally focused on his pain, and after a while, his eyes started turning white. Edward remembered the encounter with Greed, shivering – and he gasped as he saw a flicker of gold in Envy's eyes once again.

He wasn't playing around this time, Edward knew.

Edward knew how to kill him.

_'Going to see daddy now...leaving...maybe he misses me...?'_

And Edward screamed, running into the activated circle, running to the victim in it. Electric waves shocked him, stung him, hurt him, but he could care less. He raced toward Envy, finally getting there, pulling on his dying body, dragging him – and finally, he collapsed, almost the circle where it was safe, safer at least.

For the both of them.

Envy slowly opened his eyes. Something was obviously wrong here. The unbearable pain was gone, only the after effects eating him. He wasn't in a white dimension – wasn't at the gate. The world around him was colourful; gray-colourful, and he saw walls – a sign that he was not floating in the middle of nowhere. He looked up, and saw blond hair and golden eyes that looked like a ghost of his past. As realization drown in, he gasped, hesitated; "Edward...?"

The owner of the name seemed to breathe, smile, smile at _him_ – and a sigh of relieve was heard. " Yup, that's me."

And for once in his 300 plus years of life, he felt true happiness.

Up until the side effects started kicking in to his head.

He groaned and found that his arm were numb and immobile, unable to clutch his head in attempt to stop the pain. He wondered why he did it, when he knew that it won't help in the first place. _It's a human instinct. _A voice said at the back of his head. _**Human **instinct... _"...Why...?" Edward felt like the question was directed to him. "You want to live, don't you?" Envy seemed to pounder about it, and Edward swore he would've smack his forehead in response if he wasn't in such a tragic situation right now. "...Yeah." And he too, smiled, a genuine one, only that it wasn't very apparent and only the corners of his mouth twitched upwards. It was a small sign of thanks, Edward noted. And he never felt more appreciated. "So shut up and let me save you." Edward pulled Envy and himself to the completely-safe zone, out of the circle.

He was a hero, he saved people. That the end to it. He saved them because it was his job. As he stepped off the platform and looked at Envy, he realized that he did it not because it was his job, but because he _meant _to save him. He saved the enemy – he did something wrong, but it felt like it was the best thing he did in his life. "You're not invincible – you're not dead. Dead people are dead. They stay dead." He whispered hoarsely, as if he hadn't used his voice in years. "You're alive, Envy. You're _human._" He expected the other to yell at him with what energy he had left, to insult him, to care less about the fact that Edward had saved him – instead, without the energy to yell, his word sank in deep, and Envy closed his eyes. "Yes." Shocked by the soft agreement, he soon recovered and added, "What's alive doesn't deserve to die." Envy opened his eyes. "Are you forgiving me?" Edward walked up to the latter so that he could see his expression. He was staring at the other like he was crazy. "What gave it away?" Envy turned his head a smiled; the angle not enough for Edward to not catch it. "Your forgiveness is painful to me." Edward fumed.

And after moments of silence, Envy realized how ironic it was that he was almost killed by a glowing circle.

"Hey, Edward..." The joy of hearing his name stopped his fuming, and he turned to look at the enemy – the victim, and looked at him with questioning eyes. "Yeah?" Envy seemed to look up, something clouding his eyes – it seemed like his energy was getting back. "What...what am I working so hard for?" Edward stared at him like he was crazy.

"..._Huh?_..." He finally responded, still staring at the other with a weird look. "Did you suddenly lose all your memories or something?" Envy laughed, genuinely, and shook his head. "I remember everything, Edward." Edward flinched, not used to being called by his name from the person at hand. "Even better than I had before. I think I _did _remember more a few decades ago;" He paused, and sat up, wincing at the pain. "but I thought that I couldn't because I didn't. I just blocked them out." Edward twitched; who was this? Certainly not anyone he knew – and _certainly _not _Envy_. What was this bastard babbling about with all these lame logic?

And Envy collapsed, breathing, gasping for the air he didn't need.

"I...I wanted to get back at _him _so much." He rolled over, patting the ground out of boredom as he continued his logic. "Because he betrayed me, brought me back, and left again." Edward looked away. _I thought that too. _"And ironically, in the end, when he went to the other side...meaning he died here," He hesitated, but continued on. "I thought that he'd betrayed me again. Left me for good, because I didn't have enough guts to go through the gate. I thought that I wanted to kill him with my own hands, but I didn't even want to see him, and that was the reason why I wanted to kill him anyways. So now he's gone, and I've come after you, his dear son, so maybe he would come back and I could kill him." again he paused, asking himself if he was saying to much. "And you became my enemy, not because you did anything wrong, but because you carried his blood. Because of me, precisely. And I fought you, pretended you were him – and as you said – _I _carry his blood, too." It was suppsoed to be hard and embarrassing, admitting your wrongs in front of your enemy, especially if you weren't civil. But now, it seemed so freeing, without a voice always nagging you at the back of your head – but without guidance, it seemed so new, so right, though he thought it was supposed to be wrong. "And maybe...I was the one who betrayed him?"

Edward tensed.

Almost everything Envy said about himself; it felt like he was talking about _him. _Edward. Not Envy. Not anything Envy that _he_ _knew._

And he knew nothing, but he called him a bastard.

"All this time, I've been working so hard to bring him down, working so, so, hard – and all I did – came down to _this._" He said the word 'this' so sourly that Edward thought it was something poisonous. "This, where I realized everything I did was for my own downfall."

Just a few hours ago, he wondered what had broken this man, made him so mad, so disbelievingly _stupid;_

And now he knew. He broke himself, and Edward did the same.

And slowly, he smiled, the realization clearing his thoughts, as Envy scoffed. "Why am I telling all this to a shrimp anyways?" Edward smiled again; he felt somewhat glad that the old Envy was back. This new one spoke in riddles, ones that made no sense. The old Envy was taunting, mean, and called him names –

Oh wait.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT CAN BE PASSED OF AS THE NATURAL WASTE OF AN ANT!" He yelled, face beet red.

And Envy laughed at him like always, but Edward joined in soon after. When the it wasn't funny anymore, they paused and slipped into silence. "_Do _ants poop?" He asked bluntly.

And this time, Edward laughed at him.

-

And that's it!

I'm not exactly happy with the ending, _at all_, and I might do another chapter...if I don't give up on it like I give up on almost every other story I've made. And if reviewers doesn't tell me that I suck.

Honestly, I was going to write something worse, but with "The Untold Stories of the ER" playing at the back of my 13-year-old head on volume 22, it was difficult.

I feel so sad for the people...!

Review?


End file.
